One Man Can Only Take so Much
by riddlingitup
Summary: Denmark has been putting on a smile for as long as he can. He takes Norway's insults in stride. But even he has feelings. One day he just snaps. Can Norway fix what he's broken? Or will he just destroy is completely?
1. Chapter 1

DenmarkxNorway

Denmark always tried to make Norway happy. He never snapped at him, never yelled, and always smiled. He did his best to make Norway's life easier. Most of the time he just made it stressful, but he tried to be helpful, he really did. Norway didn't always appreciate Denmark's efforts. More often than not, he just insulted him.

Denmark could take a lot of abuse. He was a Viking after all, but he still had feelings. He would never willingly let Norway see just how miserable he really was. He would put on his best fake smile and call it good. There was only so much a single person can take. Only so much anger and pain they can hold. If you push the person hard enough and long enough, you see their emotional dams break, and all of the feelings rush out at once.

Denmark's feelings had been locked away for far too long. Denmark was one insult away from snapping completely. He loved Norway. He loved him with all his heart, but he would only take so much. He would walk through hell just to make him smile. But that wouldn't happen. Because Norway was cold and icy, and he would never understand just how hurtful he really is.

***Awesome Time/ Reality Skip***

Denmark was out in the woods behind his house. Norway was coming over so he was getting wood for a fire. He couldn't find his wood axe, so he was using his axe from the Viking era. He made much more progress with his axe then should have been possible. He didn't even hear Norway come up behind him,

"What are you doing?" Norway gave off an impatient vibe. Denmark turned around a bit surprised.

"Hey Norge. I didn't hear ya coming. What are you doing here so early?" Denmark let his grin show through. He was happy to see Norway, he always was. Maybe a little happier then one should be to see a friend, but happy all the same.

"I asked what you were doing." Norway's voice was cold and harsh. He glared at Denmark. He was always snapping at him for the littlest thing.

"I was getting wood for a fire. It's been really cold recently." Denmark gave Norway a hopeful smile.

"You'll ruin you axe. Idiot." Norway turned back toward the house. Denmark's smile faltered a bit. He only let his smile slip if Norway didn't see. Every time Norway called him names, he felt his heart break. Yet he kept on smiling.

Denmark grabbed his axe off the ground and walked back to his home. He found Norway in the porch waiting for him. He felt his smile slide back into place.

"Hey Norge. Whatchya doing?" He bounded up the porch stairs. Norway glared at him and stood up.

"You need to unlock the door." Norway spoke like his voice was covered in ice. Still, Denmark rushed to open the door and hold it open. Norway just brushed past him without a single word. Denmark's smile faltered a little more. Norway's back was turned so he didn't see it. "This house is a mess."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been busy lately," Denmark put on another fake smile. Norway looked at him a bit more closely. He knew that the smile was fake. He just didn't feel like dealing with the Dane.

"You're such a slob Denmark" Norway glared at him one last time. There is only so much one man can take. Denmark's smile left his face completely. He stood still in the center of the living room.

"You're such a jerk Norway." Denmark shot back. Norway let his mouth hang open in shock. He wasn't used to the Danish man spouting off.

"What is your problem?" Norway waved him off with sarcasm. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"You! You are my problem Norway!" Denmark's cheeks were turning red with rage. Norway noticed his real name was used. Not his nick name or his Danish name, but his real name. "You're such a jerk to me. All I try to do is make you happy. But all you do is call me names and insult me. I'm tired of being your punching bag!" Denmark's fists were clenched at his sides.

"I do not use you as a punching bag Denmark! All you do is annoy me. You whine and complain all while wearing that stupid grin you yours." Norway yelled back. Even he was starting to turn red with anger.

"That 'stupid grin' of mine that you hate? Guess what. It's fake. Every laugh, smile, and grin for the past 100 years has been fake. I put on that stupid mask so you don't see how miserable I've been. You don't see how much you kill me. I die a little every time you insult me. But I put on a bigger grin so you don't see how much I want to cry." Norway stood frozen in place. His glare had given way to a look of surprise. It was all starting to sink in. Why Denmark looked so weird when he smiled. Why he would never insult him back.

Norway was speechless. What could he say? How could he have missed all of that? Denmark just looked at him with a pained expression. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but couldn't find the words.

"I think you should go home Norway." Denmark's voice was soft and quiet. Norway just nodded and left. As soon as the front door slammed shut, Denmark fell to the ground and cried harder than ever before.

***Awesome Time Transition***

It had been weeks sense Norway say Denmark. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed him. He missed his smile and his laugh. Even if they were fake. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how. He couldn't even face him, let alone talk to him. He didn't want it, but he needed help. His feet had been moving around with their own plan in mind. They had dragged him to the Netherlands and asked for help. All he got was a face full of door. He asked Sweden, who effused because it was for Denmark. Finland called him an idiot and hit in upside the head for not noticing sooner. Iceland had just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

***1 month later***

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Norway stood in front of Denmark's house. He missed his best friend. Even if he didn't show it very well, he really did like Denmark. He took each step toward the front door like it was a death sentence, His palms felt clammy as he knocked on the door. He waited for an answer. There was none.

He knocked again, this time a little louder. Now he was getting irritated. So he kept knocking. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he had a feeling he needed to say something.

"He's not here." Norway turned to see Netherlands smirking at him. "He left at first light." Netherlands smiled at the mix of disappointment and relief that spread over Norway's face. Norway took another look back at the door.

"Where is he?" Norway had to know. He had to at least try to make things right. Netherlands just grinned.

"Last I saw, work. He's been a lot more productive sense you two fought. He drinks less too." Norway felt his stomach drop. He had been the cause for all of this? It was all him? His knees felt weak. "You really don't get how much you hurt him, do you?" Netherlands tilted his head in amusement.

"I know just how much he hurts." Norway yelled. His fists were clenched at his sides. His jaw was shut tightly to avoid giving away just how guilty he felt.

"Course you do." Norway looked up in confusion. "You caused it after all. You always saw it." Netherlands walked to where Norway stood in place. He bent down and looked Norway in the eye. "You just chose to ignore it."

"How could I know how he felt?" Norway threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm not a mind reader!" Norway yelled at Netherlands. All he did was grin at the smaller man. "I'm not good with emotions. I never have been."

"Take this into consideration Norway. Denmark doesn't have many friends. He's scared that they'll leave him like Sweden and Finland did. He refuses to let others see how he feels. It's that last bit of Viking blood in him. You're all he really has. That's why he tries so hard to make you happy." Netherlands turned from the Norwegian and walked away. He smirked to himself over the look of surprise on Norway's face. "Good luck on that apology." He called over his shoulder.

***Awesome time skip because I can't think of a transition***

Denmark stretched back from his desk. He still wasn't used to actually working. He took a look around his office. He had never seen it this clean. He had been working hard at getting all of his paper work done. He was trying to show Norway that he didn't need him. Consequently, because he was working so much, he didn't have enough time to waste on drinking.

His country, and he himself, had never been in such good shape. Yet, he was still sad. It was hard not having Norway around. He was glad he wasn't being insulted all the time, but he missed his best friend. He was the one who stuck around when Denmark really needed him. He was the one who had taken care of him when he got sick.

But Denmark couldn't bring himself to forgive Norway. His country was benefitting from all of this. He was being a model country. He didn't blow off work to think of ways to mess with Norway. He didn't waste time trying to drink away his pain. Norway would always be his best friend. Nothing would change that. It just wasn't a healthy relationship, for either of them.

While he wanted to fix the friendship, he wasn't about to reach out. He hadn't caused all of the turmoil. The more he thought about it, the less he wanted to do it. His mind drifted to Norway. He wanted to just remember all of the good times they had, but there wasn't many.

All he could really remember was Norway insulting him. Or even Norway hurting him. Denmark was starting to get worried. Was that all their friendship was based off? Them hurting each other, was that all he was good for? This was the first time in 100 years that he even tried to evaluate himself. The more he thought about it, the less he regretted his decision. He wanted Norway to be proud of him. In order to do that he had to make the toughest decision. He would change how the world saw him and his people. He would do whatever it took.

***I'm sorry but another skip***

"Get up Norway!" Finland banged on the door. "Your room is the last room I need to clean." Finland was tired of Norway hiding from his problems. Besides, he needed to clean the house. Norway mumbled from inside. Finland braced himself and his senses and opened the door.

The smell hit him all at once and burned his nose. The room was filthy. Cloths were everywhere, the curtains were closed, it was dark, and there were dishes on any available piece of furniture.

"Are you kidding me? This is where all my dishes went? Do you relies how long I was looking for these?" Finland flung open the curtains in irritation. Norway groaned and buried himself deeper in his covers. "Get up Norway. Stop sulking. This is getting ridiculous!" Finland pulled the sheets off the bed and was surprised. Norway was curled into a ball, making him look like a child having a nightmare. His hair was frizzy and matted down in some places and wild in others. His eyes were red from crying and he was starting to shake.

Finland looked at his friend with pity in his eyes. He had never seen him this miserable. He left the room to get a wet towel. He put the towel on Norway's head and gave him a hug. He made sure that Norway was comfortable, and then he started to clean. He loved his friend to death, but his room was disgusting. Finland needed his house to be clean, no matter what.

"You really ought to talk to Denmark you know. He really misses you. And I know you miss him." Norway sat up and looked at Finland. Finland just gave him a smile. "All he needs to hear is an 'I'm sorry'" Norway just sat in silence as the small finish man lifted up chairs to move mess out from under them.

"What could I say? What could I do to make all the pain I've caused him to go away?" Norway asked quietly. His voice was raw from sobbing. Finland stopped cleaning and rubbed Norway's back.

"It'll be ok. Just say what you need. It's not ok to keep all of this locked up." Finland stopped his cleaning to leave Norway to think. "I want this room clean by the time I come back. You've let it go for too long." Norway let a small smile tug at his lips. It was decided. He would try to right his wrongs. He would apologize, no matter how much of his pride was torn away.

Right after he cleaned his room.

**Thanks for the reviews. They were all really nice. I really appreciate you guys reading this. I'll try to update this as soon as I can, but with CST's it might be a bit difficult. -JR**


	3. Chapter 3

He was going to do it. He was going to face Denmark, and he was terrified. He had gone through all of the worst case scenarios possible. He almost chickened out, but he was here again. Everyone in the Nordic house was tired of Norway's sulking and Denmark avoiding them. Even Iceland. So Iceland did what any other little brother would do. He dragged Norway to the Danish household.

"You need to grow up. Just admit how much you need him." Iceland shook his brother. He may hate Denmark, but he cared for his brother more. "Besides, with you sulking all the time Finland has to cook. I'm getting sick of going hungry." Norway's lips twitched into an almost smile.

So there he stood. The lights were on, so he knew Denmark was home. Iceland was right; he needed to grow up and face what he's done. His stomach turned itself in knots as he knocked on the door. He felt a weight fall onto his shoulders.

The door opened to reveal a very surprised Denmark. He couldn't believe it. Norway was here, on his free will. There was a long awkward silence that neither country knew how to break.

"Norway? I don't mean to sound rude but, why are you here?" Denmark spoke cautiously. He didn't want to upset Norway again. That as the last thing he needed. An angry ex-Norwegian Viking could cause a lot of damage.

"I um…I was hoping to talk to you." Norway's voice was timid and soft. He kept his eyes locked on his feet.

"Oh um…sure." Denmark was nervous. He wanted his friend back. He was just scared to say it. Denmark moved to the side for Norway to come in. They both shuffled into the living room. The whole house was filled with an awkward tension. Norway faced Denmark and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." They both blurted out together. Both men were equally surprised. "Why u are you sorry?" Norway questioned. He was the one who screwed up. Not Denmark.

"Finland called to yell at me. He said that you were really upset and he was getting worried. In all honesty he sounded like a deranged housewife." Denmark looked ashamed. He kept his eyes glued to his feet. His cheeks were starting to turn red from embarrassment.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Denmark was surprised. He had never heard Norway say he was sorry. He always thought Norway wasn't capable of regret.

"You were right. I was being a jerk. I wasn't thinking about you. I said and did things that were unforgivable and I'm sorry." Norway rushed. His eyes began to fill with tears. At this point he was willing to beg for his friend back.

"It's ok Norge." Norway smiled at his nickname. "But I don't think we should be friends. All we've ever done is hurt each other or one of us is annoying the other. I think we would do better if we kept ties strictly political." Denmark tried to keep a straight face. Norway could feel his tears starting to drip down his already stained cheeks.

"No." Norway's voice cracked. "No it wont work." Denmark felt like he had been hit in the stomach. "I refuse to let it be political. As embarrassing as this is to say, I need you. I'm a wreck without you. I spend so much time worrying about you, that I don't have time to destroy my home. I even miss you. I miss you showing up right when I need you. I miss how there's always a room in my home that smells like you. I miss how we do voice covers of Sweden's and Finland's fights. And mostly, I miss my best friend." Norway took a second to catch his breath before looking at Denmark.

He had tears falling like Norway did. He He had a small, sad smile as he lightly shook his head.

"You're making this difficult you know." Denmark let out a light chuckle. Norway let a rare grin light up his face.

"Haven't I always?" Then Norway did something completely out of character. He wrapped his arms around Denmark and pulled him close. "I missed you. I was scared that you would hate me forever." Denmark sighed and put his arms around the smaller man as well.

"No. Forever is way to long for us. But I did miss you." They stayed like that for a long time. Denmark just let Norway cry away his frustration as he let silent tears fall as well. He didn't say a word. Norway eventually cried himself to sleep. He laughed quietly and carried his friend up to his room and tucked him in. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and headed down to the couch. It was a tad uncomfortable, but he didn't care. He was just glad to have his friend, no his brother back

Fin…..maybe ;)

**Thank you for being so patient with me. CST's kicked my butt and I've had projects loaded on me. My teachers have been glaring at me all day because I've been writing in school. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this. It means a lot. -JR**


End file.
